


The End

by Onlymostydead



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Angst, Ender Eye Ryan, Multi, Sad Ending, extensive burning, i know that's old okay? I'm emptying out my files, minecraft kings au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 19:19:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15055988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onlymostydead/pseuds/Onlymostydead
Summary: None of them saw it coming.By the time they realized, by the time his loves knew, the portal was nearly completed.It was too late.





	The End

**Author's Note:**

> I'm jut emptying out my files, K? I know this isn't great, but Hey- it's okay.

It all began with the changes of color. Ryan claimed he was fine- of course he did- he always would. Even if something were to be dearly wrong, it wasn't proper to call for aid. Slowly, however, the others had noticed the well-concealed shift. The previously pale, sky blue of the king's right eye was shifting to a dark, deep shade of purple. No other effects, however, seemed to plague him other than the usual restless sleep. So they left him be, letting him go to sleep in his own bed in hopes of better rest. Though it was strange- Ryan always claimed he slept better with one of his loves by his side.  
It started with just a tinge around the edge. A bit of lavender and nightmares that awoke him in the night. He could say that nothing was the matter all he wanted- that it was just a dream- but the facts remained. His personal servants treaded about him with caution- more so than was previously required, anyway. He was constantly on edge now, and entirely intolerant of a single thing out of place.

They knew it was getting bad as the purple spread, getting darker about the rim as it did. It seemed to be leaching into the white of his eye also, creeping in slowly. With that came the night screaming, the way he would claw at the surrounding flesh when he awoke. He could no longer deny it- but still he insisted that it was alright. 

The bit of blue left in the center of his eye was gone, and with it went all public appearances. The people were starting to catch on. They had become suspicious about their King's true nature. Ryan's personal servants now carried daggers- just in case they should need them. For a couple of coin one could convince them to tell you what went on in the King's chambers, but the stories also came with warnings. Of the screaming and cursing that covered him in sleep- nothing close to restful. Of the way, when half awake, he would speak in a gibberish tongue that they all felt had some... Deeper meaning.

None of the other kings noticed the white of his eye disappear completely- turning a distorted shade of purplish pink. He was irritable- but claimed still that everything was still in control. His hands shook as he spoke, the circles beneath his eyes getting darker and darker as the days went by. Rarely did he speak to them anymore, too tired to carry a conversation.

King Ryan now could often be seen crying, clawing at his right eye in some mad attempt to gouge it out. No efforts succeeded, and the Kings questioned whether or not he could be allowed to rule. They called for a counsel- and made an agreement.

The fits were getting more and more common, showing no signs but for the worse. The screaming, the wailing, the tears from his left eye never ceased. The gibberish speak increased as well, a terrifying lilt to his voice and manners. He seemed... Bigger, almost. Not quite human in his approach.

The color of Ryan's eye was completely purple- an eerie sort that stirred a deep discomfort in all of the remaining Kings. None could quite place what it was about that eye that was so familiar- but the fact remained. Jack approached to ask him to step down, and he nearly fell to his knees begging for them to take the rule away from him. That he was unfit for it. The heartbreak on his face nearly killed them all, the pained words the near opposite of the Ryan they had once known.

The gibberish had stopped- replaced by an odd type of mood. Ryan would never wasted time, he never slowed down as he paced the castle and called on different craftsmen. The smiths were set to cast some odd form of holding devices, the hunters told to brave strongholds to find something only they and the king knew. His eye was deepening in color, a faint glow was now lingered about it.

Black scales seemed to be overtaking the areas around Ryan's eye at an alarming rate. The strangeness never left him now during the day- he only seemed clear after waking or before sleep. His left eye- the human one- always seemed to be in tears.

The project was nearly complete by the time they realized. The holding devices, the rare and strange things they were being sent for, all made sense.  
That was, when Jeremy overhead two of the adventurers talking. Discussing what on earth one would need that many eyes of ender for.  
That's when it hit him. The glow, the scales, they were those of an ender man. The old manuscripts, the ones discarded as myth told of a way to summon the End. Not the end of the world, but the place where the ender man live. They say an unspeakable evil lives there, a horrible beast.  
Ryan is declining guests- completely locked in his chambers. He doesn't let his loves see him anymore, if he can help it.

The portal is complete before they can do a thing to stop it. It's immense- too large to just be used as a single person's portal. Too large for anything safe.  
Ryan stands at one end- the last ender eye in hand. He turned to face them with a grin- but one that no one of the kings recognized. Long gone was the Ryan they once knew- all that remained was the glowing, burning fire that was his right eye. 

"There is nothing you can do now." That voice says, and it comes from Ryan's lips but nothing about it is like him. It's completely foreign- the almost whisper-like growl as he puts the final piece in place.

What none of them were prepared for was the screaming. No one knew what it would do- what the portal's effects could possibly be on the real word. Ryan's head flew backward as he let out a shriek- his body tensing and contorting as if fighting itself. Burning that wretched shade of purple his form still stood- fists clenched tight by his sides.

Worse was the fact that that scream- it was Ryan's voice. They could feel his pain as the other side destroyed him.

Time seemed to move in slow motion as Gavin ran forward. Geoff reached out to stop him, but was too slow to reach him.  
Gavin was always the lightest on his feet.  
He reached Ryan before the portal had even filled- a dark, cavernous void forming inside the immense boundary. Rushing forward, he leapt onto Ryan, throwing his arms around his past lover.  
None of them could quite see what happened- between the smoke and the flames. The purple fire still roared about them, smoke billowing outward with a sound like steam. Gavin's screams joined Ryan's- wrenched from their throats and begging for an end to this misery.

The hoards came next- thousands of Ender man, all gone out of the citadel in an instant. Who knew where they went- only the chill in the air they left. 

It was then that they noticed the silence. The air was cold and still despite the midsummer afternoon- and silent as the grave. Gavin and Ryan made no noise, their still forms still huddled together once the smoke cleared.  
Then it all broke loose. A scream, a battle cry of sorts ripping from the mouth of the true purpose for which this portal was built. The dragon is huge- its wings beating the sky and its scales leaking the same steam-like smoke.  
With a second cry it flew upward and disappeared.

When it all had cleared, however, came the most deafening sound of all.  
Gavin's soft sobs echoed through the courtyard as he feebly shook Ryan's shoulders. He was completely still- body limp and unmoving. The right side of his face was nearly gone- burnt away by the fire. His left eye was open and crying, staring forward as if Gavin didn't even exist.  
The others rushed forward, but nothing could be done. All that remained was the hollow shell of their King, their friend, their lover. All that remained were Gavin's burns- covering his body so extensively that treating them may be futile.  
And all that it promised was a new threat on the horizon, a new enemy looming before them.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is Supertinywords- hit me up?
> 
> Comments are love- Love me <3


End file.
